Deathgames
by Jumpy-chan
Summary: Es verano, y el calor aborrece las calles de Death City. ¿Deathgames, un nuevo reto para el Shibusen?
1. Monotonía

**Whadup people! :D**

**Wee, aquí la mente de Jumpy… estoy vacía y quiero fresas & colacao! :B Ah, espera! Se me ha ocurrido un fic! O3o**

**WTF? Qué fue eso? T.T Ok, no…**

**Arigatou por leer ^^ Reconozco que me costó escribir algo que me convenciese ~~ Pero esta mañana mientras me veía mi ración diaria de S.E. me dije 8D… ¿Qué tal si…? :D Juejue, mente en proceso, por fin estoy inspirada y me he decidido a escribir una historia de una vez^^**

**Bueno, copyright, vaya a ser que me secuestren los de Square Enix y pidan dinero por mi T.T Soul eater no es mía, es de la editorial Square Enix y fue ilustrada y escrita por Atsushi Okubo-senpai. Saludos desde España! ;3**

**Bueno, que me enrollo xP Disfruten del fic ^o^**

*Suspiro*

-Death City se volvió tan aburrida…

-¿Prefieres que te vuelvan a hacer una cicatriz como la que tienes? ¿Así serías simétrico y agradarías a Kid, no crees? - Maka ríe sarcástica. - No me hagas reír. Además, así es mejor, tenemos el verano para descansar.

''Puf, la ciudad será aburrida, pero nunca tanto como tú, tabla de planchar TT'' Pensó Soul.

Empezaba el mes de Julio en Death City. El Kishin Asura había sido derrotado, al igual que las brujas Medusa y Arachne, y todo el gremio que antes tanto había atormentado al mundo.

¿Pero, ahora qué harían los chicos? Soul ya divisaba el verano que tenía por delante; los días enteros viendo la TV, leyendo cómics, tumbado en el sofá, mientras su aburrida compañera leía sus aburridos libros sentada en la aburrida silla de la aburrida cocina mientras se tomaba su aburrido zumo de siempre.

Desde que empezaron las vacaciones los días habían sido igual de aburridos.

¿Salir? Hacía demasiado calor para eso. Black Star se había marchado al norte con Tsubaki para entrenar. Incluso en vacaciones no se cansa…

Kid estaba de viaje en Los Ángeles con las hermanas Thompson, para yo que sé, algo.

¿Chrona? Ni siquiera sabían dónde vivía ahora. Además, haría lo de siempre; ''No sé lidiar con esto, no sé lidiar con aquello''.

Si seguía así, Soul iba a engordar, y eso no sería para nada cool.

''Me voy a morir de aburrimiento''.

En esto, la guadaña se iba quedando dormido en la silla, hasta que sus párpados cayeron, vencidos por la monotonía y el calor.

El chico no solía soñar al dormirse. Pero ese día fue distinto. ¿Tanto le afectaba el calor? -.-''

_*Sueño*_

_-Soul-kun_

…

_-Soouul-kun…_

_-¿Hm…?_

_-Maldito, despierta._

_Se escuchan pasos. Soul abre los ojos, y divisa vagamente una habitación de paredes oscuras. Comprueba que estaba sentado en una silla de madera, sin comprender. Siente que todo esto le resulta familiar, hasta que baja la vista y ve al demonio. El mismo demonio pequeño que le había conducido a la locura. Pese a eso, lo mira indiferente._

_-¿Otra vez tú, renacuajo? Ya te dí para el pelo la otra vez._

_-No vengo a causarte daño. Vengo a prevenírtelo._

_Soul se queda confundido, pero antes de preguntar nada, el demonio se le adelanta y suavemente, le da un toque en la frente que, curiosamente, le hace recordar cosas._

_Ve a Maka. A Maka cuando Chrona y Ragnarok le atacaron y le hirieron de gravedad. Los primeros días en el Shibusen. Como conoció a Maka. Y más escenas que había vivido el curso pasado. Todas esas visiones se sucedían sin orden alguno, y le aturdieron aún más, hasta que una última escena aparece en su mente._

_No la había vivido, pero sintió una especie de Dejá vù. Ah, por fin se acordó. Cuando la locura le absorbió, cuando se vió metido en una especie de caja de la que no podía salir, antes de que Maka lo salvara. Pero no era eso lo que veía, era… Lo que sucedió en el mundo real mientras estaba inconsciente. Maka lo sostenía entre sus brazos, cuando Kid le dijo que lo trajese y entonces… Se arrimó. Acortó las distancias entre él y ella, pero no llegó a besarlo._

_Entonces acabaron las visiones. Volvió a la habitación oscura, y escuchó una última voz, la voz del demonio._

''_¿Vas a dejar que acabe así?''_

_*Fin sueño*_

Soul se despertó sobresaltado, a punto de caer de la silla.

-¡Mpf…!

Hacía ya mucho que no se despertaba así. Blair estaba sobre la mesa, moviendo su muñeca con ese corriente movimiento, como si se tratase de un gato.

-¡Kya! Buenos días, Soul-kun. Qué monoso eres cuando duermes, nya :3

La gata se arrimó a él, lo que hizo que se cayera hacia atrás, mientras de su nariz salía sangre a borbotones. Soul se tapó la nariz, aturdido por el golpe.

-Bue… buenos días.

-Buenas tardes, dirás. La comida está en la mesa. - Dijo Maka desde el salón. Estaba molesta porque Blair se le había acercado mucho, pero qué se le iba a hacer, ya estaba acostumbrada…

Blair llegó a la mesa de un salto, y empezó a comer, mientras Soul caminaba hacia la mesa, acariciándose la nuca, donde se había dado el golpe. Aún tenía restos de sangre sobre el labio, y miraba a Maka de reojo, pensando en lo del sueño… ¿Habría pasado de verdad?

-Arroz… - Musitó el chaval mientras se sentaba, y se limpiaba la sangre con una mano.

Tras un rato, acabaron de comer y recogieron los platos. Mientras Blair los fregaba, Maka insistía en que tenía que hablar con Soul.

-Em… Oye… - La chica se sonrojó.

-¿Hm?

-Te… veo muy aburrido estos días.

-Sí, ¿por? - Soul comenzó a sospechar. No era normal que Maka le hablase así.

-Pues, es que te quería enseñar una cosa…

''._. ¿Me va a pedir salir?'' Pensó Soul.

-Mira.

Maka se sacó un póster. En él salía el Shibusen de fondo, y unas letras que con esfuerzo Soul logró leer. Era la típica propaganda.

Suspiró, más relajado; la cita se aplazaba. Empezó a leer, entrecortadamente -Deathgames. ¿El primer… torneo… ¡de técnicos y armas en Death City!

-Pensaba si… - Maka miró a Soul, cómplice, con un toque travieso en su sonrisa.

La guadaña sonrió como siempre, como un chico malo. Ambos se chocaron las palmas, y Soul añadió:

-Se acabó el aburrimiento.

**Tacháan! *¬***

''**¿Me va a pedir salir?'' Asdasd 3 *Nosebleed***

**Vale ya ·3· ¿Qué os pareció? ^^ Próximamente, siguiente capi! :D**

**Dejen review, comentario, crítica… Lo que quieran :3 Pero críticas constructivas 9.9 Pliz**

**Y si les gustó, me haría muy feliz que sigáis leyendo, ya que es mi primera historia y me hace *moviendo cabeza de un lado a otro* ILU!**

**¿Qué más? ¡Ah sí! Mi mente quiere añadir algo ^^**

**-Freeeeeeeeesas :DDDDDD**

…**..Omg, ignoren eso TT Tau! De nuevo, gracias por leer, y hasta el próximo epi! :DD**


	2. Entrenamientos e inscripciones

**:'D…**

**Primero, que estoy sin palabras n.n Agradezco a niixuiix, Arlenes & Yumary-chan por haber sido las primeras en dejar reviews :'3 Arigatou chicas! Ains, que me emociono…! x)**

**Como siempre, mi mente está llena de fresas, así que sólo tengo una ligera idea de lo que escribiré xD Pero bueno, intentaré que les guste, muchas gracias por leer, de nuevo :3**

_*flashback*_

_Maka le había enseñado la propaganda de Deathgames a su compañero._

_Tras eso, decidieron dedicar la tarde a entrenar, pues se habían pasado una o dos semanas sin dar un palo al agua, y se tenían que preparar, aunque fuera un poco para el torneo, si no se imaginaban cómo iba a acabar. Aunque… ¿de qué servían unas horas de entrenamiento, si había que inscribirse mañana para empezar a combatir pasado…? Al menos se les había ocurrido una forma eficaz de entrenar._

_Tenían que volver a luchar contra Blair._

_Y comprobaron que la gatita estaba en forma…_

_**-¡Halloween Hou!**_

_Maka esquivaba a duras penas la técnica de Blair una y otra vez. De vez en cuando, se apoyaba en las paredes de las casas para impulsarse y atacarla._

_Todo eso les recordaba a aquella vez…_

_La verdad es que metieron la pata confundiendo a Blair con una bruja, pero qué se le iba a hacer._

_**-¡Smashing Pumpkin!**_

_**-¡Halloween Hou!**_

_Y entre uno y otro, se hizo tarde y entraron en casa._

_-¡Puf…! Madre mía, estoy molido… - Eater se echaba en el sofá y se estiraba. - No es nada cool poder derrotar al Kishin más fuerte y no poder con una simple gata._

_-Y qué lo digas, espero que nos vaya bien en el torneo. - Dijo Maka._

_En esto, Blair se echó encima de Soul, apretando su pecho contra él - ¡Nyaa! ¡Qué bien lo he pasado, Soul-kun!_

_Soul hacía esfuerzos inútiles para liberarse de Blair, quien se frotaba y se frotaba contra él…_

_A Maka le salió una gotita anime en la cabeza, mientras, en un papel, leía las reglas del torneo. - Soul, mira esto._

_Para entonces el chico había conseguido sacar la cabeza de debajo de Blair, y un chorro de sangre había salido disparado de su nariz. Típico..._

_Mira a Maka tras ''recuperarse''._

_-Se admitirán sólo 50 participantes en el torneo. Los combates se decidirán de forma aleatoria._

_-Parece simple -.-''_

_-Sí, pero aún no sabemos el nivel de los participantes, baka…_

_*Fin flashback*_

-¡AAAAARGG!

A la mañana siguiente, un estridente grito despertó a Soul. El chico pegó un brinco al ver a Maka con cara asesina en la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Q-que…? - Soul se tapó con la manta, asustado al ver que la enfurecida chica se acercaba a él con un libro en la mano.

Cómo siempre, su Maka-chop matutino. Después de golpearlo, le arrastró de los pelos gritando por la casa.

-¡LLEVO MEDIA HORA INTENTANDO DESPERTARTE Y LLEGAMOS TARDE A LAS INSCRIPCIONES, BAKAAAA!

-¡Ostras, el torneo! - Soul cayó en la cuenta de que llegaban tarde. Entonces se liberó y fue corriendo a cambiarse.

…

-Si es que contigo no se puede ir a ninguna parte… Si no es media hora tarde. - Decía Maka entre dientes mientras los dos corrían al Shibusen, dónde se realizaban las inscripciones.

El chico la seguía por detrás - Gomene…

Pero allí… Maka infló sus mejillas, ahogando un grito que sería mejor no escuchar, y Soul abrió su boca hasta que la mandíbula tocó el suelo.

Había una fila de gente de horas y horas.

-Grrrr…

-Esto… Maka… Maka bonita n.n'''…

-BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA! - La chica empezó a golpear el coco de Soul, que intentaba sin resultado protegerse.

-Em… Perdonen.

Maka dejó de aporrear a Soul por un instante para mirar al hombre uniformado que se les había acercado. Tenía aspecto policial.

-Arréstela agente i.i… - Decía el pobre Soul.

-…Esto, hay una persona que les deja pasar.

Ambos lo miraron confundidos. Fueron guiados hasta el principio de la cola, ante las miradas de envidia de los que estaban en ella. Cada vez que alguien los miraba, Soul les hacía burla.

Al fin llegaron. Había unos hombres que apuntaban nombre tras otro en las inscripciones. Y detrás… Unas siluetas conocidas. Eran el equipo al completo; Black Star, Tsubaki, las hermanas Thompson y Kid. Este último se acercó a los dos atónitos chicos.

-Eh, vinisteis también ^^

-¡A ver como gano eeeh! ¡Os doy un autógrafo gratis, por ser grandes fans! ¡Juajua! ¡El gran onee-sama ganará el torneo, y volverá a superar a los dioses! ¡Juajuajua! - Black Star como siempre, con la autoestima por los suelos e.e

-Ya le conocéis… - Les dijo Tsubaki, con una risa introvertida.

-¡Kid-kun y su papi organizan el torneo, y nos han dado plazas gratis, sin cola, hehehe! - Gritó la pequeña de las Thompson.

-¿Ah sí? Muchas gracias. - Maka sonríe a Kid.

-De todas formas, habéis venido para nada, porque Maka y yo os vamos a machacar… - Dijo Soul.

-¿¡Qué dijiste! - Black Star se le acerca y empiezan a pelear. Todos se ríen.

Maka mira a los demás, sonriendo abiertamente.

-¿Volvemos a los viejos tiempos eh?

**Y eso es todo :3 Mañana intentaré subir el 3º capi, espero que este les haya gustado :D!**

**Repito que gracias por los reviews, os dedico una smile por cada uno x) Arigatou n-n!**


	3. Primer contacto

**El capítulo 3 ya… û.û Gracias a los lectores, por motivarme a seguir n-n Arigatou!**

**Espero que este capi les agrade tanto como el anterior :3**

Son las 2 del mediodía.

Las inscripciones ya se han cerrado con los dos últimos inscritos; nº 99, Maka Albarn, seguido del nº100, Soul Eater Evans. Los siete técnicos y armas, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Patty, Liz, Maka y Soul cavilaron sin rumbo por Death City casi toda la tarde.

En memoria de los viejos tiempos, todos jugaron un partido de baloncesto ''justo''.

Entre comillas, pues el equipo de Soul, Patty y Black Star había ganado porque este último había usado las vibraciones del alma para robar el balón. ¡Bueno! Era en memoria de los viejos tiempos, tenían que jugar como antaño, ¿no?

Tras darse ánimos y algún que otro Maka chop, se despidieron al caer el alba. Maka y Soul volvieron a entrenar al llegar a casa, aunque sin lograr el cometido, como el día anterior; de nuevo la gatita Blair les había dejado indiferentes.

Todo transcurrió como normalmente. A la noche, se acostaron, pero arma y técnico estaban preocupados, cómo por telepatía, por la misma cosa… ¿qué les esperaría en el combate de mañana? ¿y cómo les iría a los demás?

Era lo malo de estar espiritualmente sincronizados. Problema de uno, era problema del otro.

Pasaron las horas, y no se dormían. La guadaña ya estaba harto de no poder dormir, y le estaban saliendo ojeras. No era nada cool presentarse con esa cara en el primer combate del torneo.

Pensaba en sus cosas, en cuanto una voz aguda le hizo espabilar.

-Soul.

-…?

-Sé que no estás dormido, baka-nee…

-Son las 3 de la mañana…

-Es que no puedo dormir.

Soul se frotó un ojo y le dejó un sitio en su cama, girándose hacia la pared. Maka se metió entre las sábanas, de espaldas a él, y se acurrucó.

-Gracias. – Alcanzó a decir antes de caer rendida.

El chico resopló. Al escuchar que la respiración de su compañera estaba más calmada, se giró para mirarla de frente. Era tan mona durmiendo…

Soul consiguió dormirse profundamente sólo porque sentía que esa piel curtida, ese rostro cincelado y esas mejillas sonrosadas estaban cerca de él.

…

…

-¡DÍA DEL TORNEO!... ¡A LEVANTARASE, NYYA!

…

¿Qué demonios era eso? Si no había podido dormir ni un minuto. Soul comprobó que eran las 6 de la mañana y que había dormido tres horas, eso sin contar que el día anterior había madrugado, también. Menuda modorra.

''Maldita sea'' Pensó Soul. En verano solía levantarse a las 3… del mediodía. Aquello era infrahumano T.T Lentamente se levantó y fue a coger la ropa.

Entonces Blair se asomó a la puerta un segundo para susurrar; -Qué monos estaban Maka-chan y Soul-kun durmiendo, nya.

A Soul le subió un rubor en las mejillas que tardó en disiparse, intentando permanecer indiferente. Un tío cool no se sonroja.

Maka lo esperaba en la cocina. Aunque el chico no lo notase, también había escuchado a Blair, y tenía las mejillas sonrosadas. Salieron hacia el Shibusen.

_¡Por fin estaban yendo hacia el torneo!_

Parecía que el verano iba a cambiar desde el día de entonces. Y vaya si lo hizo.

Mientras iban, algo ocurrió que colmó a la confusa técnica; había recibido un mensaje. Ponía: -6:32 am. Puerta del Shibusen. Kim & Jacqueline.

¿Qué…? Todo aquello carecía de sentido. Maka ignoró el mensaje, sin saber que tenía más importancia de la que le daba. Llegaron a la puerta del Shibusen, dónde no había nadie, lo que los dejó desconcertados.

-Pero… ¿Dónde se celebra el torneo? – Susurró Maka.

-No venía nada de eso en el folleto… - Le respondió Soul.

Estuvieron un rato reflexionando, hasta que Maka lo visionó todo.

-¡CLARO! ¡Por eso me pidieron el número de teléfono…!

-¿Eh?

-Nuestro combate es a las 6:32 am, en la puerta del Shibusen… Entonces… Nuestras rivales son…

-Kim Diehl y Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré. – Dijeron dos voces a coro.

Las dos chicas acababan de aparecer detrás suya. Probablemente llevarían sobre el Shibusen, observándolos, un tiempo.

Maka y Soul saltaron hacia atrás, manteniendo el equilibrio e impresionados por la entrada. Kim y Jacqueline les miraron con un brillo macabro en sus ojos.

-Así que sois Maka Albarn y Soul Eater Evans. Un buen bocado para empezar el torneo.

-¿Un buen bocado? – Soul frunció el ceño. – Sabéis que está prohibido comer almas que no sean Kishin en el Shibusen…

Jacqueline tomó la palabra. – Sí, pero esto no es el Shibusen, chico. Esto es Deathgames, los Juegos de la Muerte, y como premio, se puede reclamar el alma del perdedor.

Maka y Soul apretaron los dientes llenos de rabia. ¿En qué sitio se habían metido? En cualquier caso, no se podían echar atrás.

-Soul, transfórmate.

Soul dudó un instante, pero terminó en las manos de Maka convertido en su forma de guadaña. La técnica la empuñó con soltura y se lanzó hacia Kim, que sostenía a Jacqueline en su forma de lámpara ígnea, mientras pensaba con una sonrisa amarga:

-''Si perdemos, nos va a costar algo más que el orgullo, Soul…''

**¡Redoble…! :3**

**Sorry, tengo la mala costumbre de cortarlo en la mejor parte xp Intentaré seguirlo en cuanto pueda n.n**

**Y recuerden, cada review me hace smile…! :D Tau!**


	4. Linterna vs Guadaña, primera ronda

**Asdasd Cx por fin puedo seguir con el capi 4!**

**Debo reconocer que tengo suerte de poder subir las contis tan seguido, pero no sé si siempre será así :S Por ahora, os hago esperar bien poquito ¬v¬**

**Pero bueno, sigamos con el tema x3 ¡Kim/Jacqueline vs. Maka/Soul!**

**Hagan sus apuestas! :D**

**Mente: ''…Okno, vamos a escribir YA el fic, Jumpy-chan :'D''**

Maka había comenzado el combate con una… Media hoz, como habría dicho Soul. Había embestido a Kim con la hoja de la guadaña de frente. ¿Por qué no se había defendido? El chico lo comprobó todo en esos instantes…

Notó que parte de su brazo derecho se quemaba, debido a que Jacqueline había encendido su fuego justo al entrar en contacto con Soul.

Era una táctica sin piedad, que hizo que el chico se estremeciese, al notar el fuego en carne viva. Consiguió reprimir un grito y continuó luchando. Pero Maka se había percatado. La técnica se dejó despedir, debido a la fuerza del golpe que había dado y que había rebotado. Pero consiguió mantener el equilibrio.

-¿Tanto te humilla gritar cuando algo te duele?

Soul se quedó callado y cerró con fuerza los ojos, aguantando el dolor. - Maldita, como no te des prisa te atacarán ellas… No pienses en mí, ¿tanto te humilla no hacerlo?

Maka se sonrojó, pero recobró su aspecto normal al ver que las rivales se acercaban a ellos. Kim sostenía a la linterna demoníaca mientras esta se iba encendiendo. Pero antes de dar el golpe, Maka lo esquivó de un salto y una limpia pirueta.

-Hay que pensar en un plan. Si no… Acabarás mal, como en la lucha contra Chrona, ¿recuerdas?

Soul meditó en un plan, mientras Maka receptaba con el mango de la guadaña todos los golpes que recibía. Era difícil pensar si por cada simple roce de la linterna recibías una pequeña descarga en el cuerpo…

-¡Rendíos! - Dijo Kim.

-Eso, que vais a acabar calcinados… - Rió Jacqueline.

Maka decidió usar la percepción por un segundo; así lograría ver su alma, y al menos las posibilidades que tenían. Era arriesgado, pero valía la pena. Al fin y al cabo, quien saldría mal parada si no resultaba sería ella, y no Soul. Por una vez, quería sacrificarse, aunque fuera un poco, por él, que tantas veces lo había hecho.

La decidida méister se impulsó de un salto para acabar en uno de los salientes del edificio del Shibusen. Una vez allí, dejó de emitir ningún movimiento para cerrar los ojos y concentrarse.

Kim se dio cuenta, y no tardó en seguir sus pasos, impulsada por el fuego de Jacqueline, que la elevaba a gran velocidad.

Soul sabía lo que su compañera intentaba, pero era peligroso, y no podía dejar que le pasara nada.

-¡Estúpida Maka, que vienen!

-Shh, sólo quiero ver las posibilidades. - Dijo con un hilo de voz, sin desconcentrarse. Abrió los ojos lentamente, para después decidirse a mirar las de sus rivales, consciente de que si eran fuertes perdería todas sus esperanzas.

Pero lo hizo.

Y no vió nada del otro mundo… Entonces comprendió.

Salió del trance y empuñó a Soul, para impulsarse y lanzarse en el aire hacia Kim y Jacqueline. Se sentía mucho más segura de sí misma. El alma que había visto no era más que otra cualquiera, de normal tamaño; lo que de verdad les intimidaba era el efecto de la linterna ígnea sobre la piel. Su plan salió a la luz; si no mantienes contacto, no hay peligro.

Lo que tenían que hacer era una técnica a larga distancia. Y los dos sabían cómo hacer eso.

Antes de haber caído al suelo, esquivó la posibilidad de herir a Kim cuerpo a cuerpo, con la hoja de la guadaña.

Y al caer, sentenció unas palabras que pusieron en marcha una fuerte fuerza espiritual de la que hacía mucho que no daban uso.

**-¡Soul, Caza brujas!**

El chico notó que Maka se ponía en posición, lo que le movió a darle su esencia de guadaña para avivar la fuerza. ¿Cuanto tiempo haría que no usaban esa técnica?

La hoja aumentó de tamaño, emitió un potente halo de luz e hizo levantar un fuerte viento.

Kim había tenido la oportunidad de atacarla, pero no lo había hecho, y ahora había perdido la oportunidad de hacer nada. La opción de acercarse sería mortal, ya que la fuerza del Caza Brujas la empujaría. Se quedó quieta, con un nudo en la garganta, al igual que Jacqueline, mientras contemplaban la técnica.

Era el momento. Sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y envió toda esa energía acumulada a quién antes habían sido sus rivales; ahora, sus ''presas''.

La explosión debió de tronar por toda Death City.

Maka sonrió complacida, antes de caer al suelo, rendida por el esfuerzo, quedando inconsciente. Soul volvió a su forma humana, débil. Aún tenía el brazo derecho medio calcinado por el ataque de la Linterna. Se arrodilló ante Maka para ver cómo estaba, pero suspiró aliviado al comprobar que tan sólo estaba agotada.

Miró después el humo que había causado la técnica. Menos mal, pensó, que no la habían dirigido al Shibusen, porque si no se habrían quedado sin escuela. Aunque bien pensado, no habría sido tan malo.

Dos sombras fueron saliendo del cada vez más disipado humo. Una sostenía a la otra sobre la espalda. Era Jacqueline, que sostenía a una aturdida Kim.

-Sois unos rivales geniales. Os habéis ganado nuestras almas... - Jacqueline miró al suelo.

-…Ni hablar. - Dijo Soul con una voz grave.

-¿Eh? ¿No nos vas a… comer?

-No es nada cool comerse a tus rivales. Y ahora, si nos perdonáis. - Dijo echándose a Maka a la espalda. - Alguien necesita un zumo.

Jacqueline lo miró sin comprender, pero acabaron ambos dándose las manos, símbolo de un combate justo. Cada uno se marchó por su lado, con su técnico a la espalda, y con la ropa manchada de polvo.

-Soul… hemos… ganado la… primera ronda… - Susurraba Maka en sueños. - Y… - Le dio un débil golpe en el coco, el cuál si hubiera estado en condiciones habría sido más potente. - No me llames estúpida…

Suspira - Por muy difícil que se tornen las cosas… - Esboza una sonrisa. - Es seguro que tú nunca cambiarás, Maka.

**n.n ¿Qué tal fue?**

**Y ese fue el esperado combate 8D Review si te ha gustado, si no pon crítica, o lo que quiera tu cuerpo serrano :3 Gracias por todo!**


	5. La segunda ronda de una estrella

**Como hoy me libré del insti (PARTY HARD! ****:****DD) Voy a subir la conti antes de lo previsto :3**

**Decidí que toda la historia no fuera sólo de Maka y Soul, así que este capi tratará de nuestro ego Black y Tsubaki ;D (Jumpy, admite que en el fondo te mueres por escribir sobre Kid ¬3¬)**

**:'D Cállate conciencia…****  
-**  
Soul y Maka habían pasado la primera ronda, que había resultado más aparatosa de lo previsto. Mientras tanto, Black Star y su compañera acababan también de derrotar a Ox Ford y su lanza Harv sin complicación alguna.

El ególatra técnico se retorcía de risa al ver cómo Ox se escabullía junto a su compañero, clamando venganza.

-¡Jua, jua! ¿Y ese es el ''Dios del trueno''? ¡Me río de ti, inútil! ¡Jua jua jua!

-Black Star…

-¿Hm? - El chico se volteó y miró a su compañera.

-¿Cómo es que no nos han avisado de que luchábamos contra ellos? Recuerda que nos han pillado en medio de las calles, retándonos a la primera ronda del torneo.

-¡Qué importa eso! ¡Lo que importa es que acabamos de pasar la primera prueba en MI camino a la cima! ¡Onee-sama volverá a superar a los dioses! - Y se volvía a reír sin rubor alguno.

Tsubaki ya estaba acostumbrada, así que soltó un suspiro y se rió levemente.

Fueron caminando por las calles, hasta que llegaron a la cancha de baloncesto. Entonces escucharon un una serie de sonidos que provenían de la nada. Era como un brrum, brrum continuo, hasta que se hizo constante.

Recordaba a… Una motosierra.

-¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó Tsubaki, confusa.

Black Star, cabreado, empezó a gritar al aire. - ¡Sal, maldito! ¡No intentes quitarme MI escenario, cobardica! ¡Ja, ja, eres un cobarde, sal si tienes coraje!

Entonces una figura familiar cayó sobre Black Star, atacándolo con una patada cortante. El chico supo quién era antes de atacar; Giriko, antes subordinado de Arachne. Pero había detectado su ataque antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, y lo esquivó limpiamente, deslizándose hacia un lado.

-¡Black Star! - Tsubaki observó la escena con un nudo en la garganta, que acabó disipándose al ver que el chico había evitado el ataque.

El hiperactivo técnico observó cómo el humo se iba volviendo cada vez más tenue, hasta que pudo ver que Giriko lo miraba con los brazos cruzados y cara de decepción. - ¿Así que la segunda ronda me toca contigo? Bueno, no me servirá de mucho, pero vete preparando, enano. Porque pienso llegar hasta lo alto.

Black Star apretó los dientes. - ¿E…nano?... Que sepas… Grrr… Que onee-sama es mucho más big que tú… y que llegará a la cima pasando por tu cadáver.

Tsubaki se transformó en hoz encadenada. Entonces Black Star la empuñó, con el ceño fruncido, y le dio varias vueltas, como si se tratase de unos nunchakus, antes de adquirir una posición fija. La presentación ante todo.

-Lo que tú digas, pequeño. - Giriko lo miró con una sonrisa maligna antes de saltar para intentar la maniobra que antes había fallado. El chico la receptó con decisión con las cadenas de su compañera, y luego ambos rivales saltaron hacia atrás, esperando a que uno de los dos hiciese el siguiente movimiento.

Tras unos segundos de tensión, Black Star movió ficha y fue disparado hacia él, dispuesto a atacarle con la afilada hoz. Los filos cortantes que sobresalían de la pierna de Giriko comenzaron a moverse cada vez más rápido, dispuesto a colapsar el ataque del chico.

Pero por una vez, Black Star había pensado en una estrategia.

Saltó sobre Giriko, y en el aire, pronunció unas palabras. - ¡Tsubaki! ¡Modo, bola de humo!  
-¡Hai! - La chica adquirió esa forma pequeña y esférica que caracterizaba a la bola de humo, y acto seguido Black Star la lanzó contra Giriko, quien estaba bloqueado debido al factor sorpresa.

La bola explotó, haciendo que a su alrededor se movieran cantidades de humo que dificultó la vista a Giriko. El chico que lo causó se quedó suspendido en el aire, esperando a que se disipase para atacarle. En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa al comprobar que su objetivo se había quedado quieto, intentando sentir a Black Star. Lo tenía a tiro, cuando…

-¡MUEREEEEEEE! :D - Black Star dejó escapar un grito que desveló su posición a Giriko.

-¡Baka-nee! ¡Has desperdiciado esta oportunidad! - Decía Tsubaki angustiada, mientras observaba como Giriko se lanzaba hacia su compañero.

Para Tsubaki ese momento se hizo eterno.

Vió cómo Giriko se lanzaba hacia Black Star.

Y vió como limpiamente la patada le alcanzaba en pleno torso, ante su expresión de horror.

…  
-He ganado. - Dijo Giriko satisfecho, cayendo con las dos piernas en el suelo.

El cuerpo aparentemente inerte de Black Star cayó sobre la espalda, lo que hizo que unas gotas de sangre brotaran de su boca.

Tsubaki gritó el nombre de su técnico mientras corría a socorrerle, pero antes de llegar, algo inesperado sucedió. Black Star se apoyó en el suelo y se mantuvo de rodillas, mientras tosía dolorido. Miró al atónito Giriko con expresión asesina.

-Nadie me quitará el puesto… Ni mucho menos… Un imbécil como tú…

Lentamente, se fue levantando, para asombro de los demás.

-Tsubaki… Modo… ¡Espada demoníaca!

La chica tartamudeó. - ¡N-no! No lo resistirás…

-Un dios resiste todo, y además… hace falta mucho más para acabar conmigo. – Black Star mira a su compañera con una sonrisa marcada en sus labios. Eso la acaba convenciendo, y arma y técnico se dan la mano.

Mientras, Giriko observó cómo Tsubaki se transformaba en la Espada Demoníaca. Cómo esas abstractas marcas aparecían en el rostro de ambos, y la energía espiritual que despedía. Tan sólo esa energía fue suficiente como para casi tumbarlo. Giriko tenía un plan. Sólo tenía que esperar a que Black Star no lo resistiera más y perdiera el control de la Espada Demoníaca.

Pero no resultó.

Vió que su rival había ''desaparecido'' junto a su compañera, y antes de reaccionar, en un susurro a coro el chico y su compañera acababan el combate.

_-Speedo Star._

Giriko notó que una cuchilla le rozó, tan sólo se limitó a eso, ya que era suficiente para vencerle. Acto seguido de su boca escupió sangre, perdió el conocimiento y cayó al suelo. El 'pequeño' había ganado.

Tsubaki y Black Star volvieron a su estado normal, y ambos cayeron al suelo, Tsubaki de rodillas y su compañero mirando al cielo, y respiraron entrecortadamente. Estaban agotados por el esfuerzo.

-Te dije que pasaría por tu cadáver. – Dijo Black Star sonriendo, mientras se limpiaba restos de sangre que salían de su boca, causados por el anterior ataque del contrario. Mira a Giriko, que seguía inconsciente en el suelo. - ¡Pero hasta un dios tiene compasión de los débiles! ¡Ja, ja! ¡Te perdono tu desgraciada vida, mortal!

Tsubaki le dedicó su típica sonrisa introvertida. Luego, los dos se marcharon por dónde habían venido.

-Oye… Black Star… - Dijo Tsubaki, más calmada.

-¿Sí?

Le tiende la mano. - ¡Llegaremos a la final pasando por quien sea! No lo olvides.

El chico sonrió orgulloso, y chocaron la mano. Al fin la chica estaba aprendiendo de él.

**Hecho ^^**

**Como suelo decir, próximamente el capítulo 5, arigatou por leer, y que si dejan review, Jumpy sonríe x3**


	6. Tercer round, alumno vs profesor

**Kawaii! Le llegó el turno a Kid! ^^**

**Ains, maniático Kid xD**

**Si se fijaron, me equivoqué en el capítulo anterior diciendo que próximamente el capi 5 ^/^ Pero bueno, déjenme, tengo la cabeza en las nubes ROLF x)**

La primera y segunda ronda había sido superada por Kid, Patty y Liz, al igual que los cuatro demás, Soul, Maka, Black Star y Tsubaki. Pero a este trío aún le esperaba la tercera ronda.

Kid era el único que había sido informado del torneo detalladamente. Por eso supo que los combates eran informados vía móvil.

De los otros dos había salido victorioso. No se esperaba cómo sería su tercer combate.

Más que nada, porque recibió el mensaje un minuto antes de que empezase…

No se lo podía creer. De modo que los profesores también se habían inscrito. Volvió a leer el mensaje con el ceño fruncido; Sid-sensei y Mira Nygus. A las puertas de Death City, 7:08 de la tarde.

Puf, iba a ser un combate duro. Se miró el reloj; Siete y siete de la tarde… ahora y ocho. La figura robusta del profesor y la de la enfermera apareció de la nada, a unos metros de los tres alumnos, que miraron, por un segundo, con los ojos como platos.

-¿Nos toca con vosotros? - Se decidió a preguntar Kid.

-Así es. - Asintió Nygus, antes de transformarse en cuchillo y ser empuñada por Sid.

Kid pronunció su típica orden - Liz, Patty, transformación.

Las chicas dudaron un segundo, ya que nunca habían combatido contra un profesor, pero acabaron cediendo. - Hai… - Dijeron las dos a coro, y se transformaron en dos pistolas, que Kid sujetó de esa peculiar forma; del revés y sus dedos meñiques haciendo fuerza en el gatillo.

Kid se sentía confuso y no llevaba todas consigo, al igual que las hermanas, pero no iba a dejar que nada le impidiera llegar a lo alto. Quería ser como su padre.

-Yo no solía aprobar a mis alumnos así porque sí. Demuéstrame que te mereces un aprobado. - Dijo el inexpresivo profesor, mientras se preparaba para un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que era su especialidad.

Entonces Kid cayó en la cuenta. Él no era muy bueno cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que sus armas eran pistolas, sin embargo… Sid sí lo era. Más bien, para él era difícil luchar a distancia, ya que Nygus era un cuchillo asemejado a una navaja.

Así se visionaba el combate; si el técnico de pistolas se acercaba, corría el riesgo de ser atacado sin poder defenderse. Sin embargo, sería fácil atacar a distancia, ya que contaba con una excelente puntería y para Sid sería mucho más difícil contraatacar.

Lo que tenía que hacer era mantener las distancias.

Sid se lanzó rápidamente hacia el alumno, quién saltó hacia atrás, alejándose, mientras disparaba sin cesar. Ponía en práctica la táctica que había pensado, pero para ganar, le haría falta algo más que evasión…

El profesor parecía teletransportarse al esquivar todos los ataques de Kid. Él, impotente, siguió disparando. No había contado con uno de los factores que caracterizaban al profesor; su velocidad.

Su objetivo ahora era un ataque potente y certero. Pero sería difícil, si su rival se movía a con esa rapidez… Ya que el Death Cannon, su única opción, tenía que ser cargado.

No se percató de que Sid se movía hacia él más rápido que él evitaba entrar en contacto. El rival iba a atacarlo de una cuchillada, mas Kid intentó dar un salto, evitándolo, lo que sólo aminoró la gravedad del golpe. En vez de alcanzarlo en el pecho, lo alcanzó en la pierna izquierda.

Las hermanas Thompson parecían complacidas del golpe del profesor.

¿Por qué?

Fácil. Kid se echó las manos a la cabeza, para luego mirar al cielo con los ojos llenos de furia - ¡UN CORTE ASIMÉTRICO! ¡Cómo te atreves a destrozar así mi simetría…!

A Sid y a Nygus les salieron una gota en la cabeza. No entendían a Kid, pero no por eso bajaron la guardia.

Sin pensárselo, el chico empezó a cargar el Death Cannon, que no acabó bien…

Sid se percató y rápidamente interrumpió a Kid de un corte potente, que acabó desgarrando su chaqueta. De esa herida comenzó a brotar sangre, mientras el chaval que había sido acertado de lleno, aguantaba el dolor. Perdió parte de su potencia, y se mareó, lo que le hizo tambalearse y mantenerse de rodillas, intentando no caer.

Las hermanas lo miraron con expresión de horror. -¡KID-KUN!

-Es…estoy bien… - Kid estaba decidido a pasar esa ronda, lo que le hizo volver a cargar el Death Cannon. Pero de nuevo, el oponente repitió el golpe, que Kid no pudo evitar y que acabó recibiendo igual. Sid tenía que evitar que cargase la Resonancia de Almas; para él, sería nefasto.

-¡Kid, para! - Gritó Liz.

Kid suspiró, calmando su respiración. Él sabía de artes marciales, pero dudaba en ponerlas en práctica debido a que habría una gran diferencia entre potencias.

¿Qué podía hacer?

¿Qué podía…? ¡Claro!

Sólo tenía que bloquear a su oponente. Y las pistolas disparaban amplificaciones de sus vibraciones… Era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero iba a intentar controlar la forma de sus vibraciones al disparar. Podría deformarlas para que retuvieran a Sid, aunque sólo fuera por unos segundos, ya que el Death Cannon cargado le repelería si intentaba acercarse.

Así que lo intentó.

Alzó las pistolas y mientras pulsaba el gatillo dibujó unas líneas. Era raro, y nuevo para él; amplificaciones de su alma, como vacíos espaciales, que serpenteaban y se dirigían a su sorprendido oponente. Se asemejaba a las serpientes que desprendía Medusa.

El plan fue un éxito, pero Kid no perdió un segundo y se colocó en posición de cruz, para al fin lograr lo que había estado intentando durante todo el combate, y acabarlo de una vez. Mientras, Sid sufría lo previsto, estaba siendo atrapado por las amplificaciones, ante la mirada atónita de Nygus. Se retorcía e intentaba zafarse.

-¡Liz, Patty!

-¡Hai! - Las dos armas se prepararon al mismo tiempo.

-**¡Tamashii no Kyoume! **- Pronunció el trío, mientras sus almas se fundían, para llevar a cabo la resonancia.

Unos grandes cañones sustituyeron a las pistolas, y el alma de Kid fue adquiriendo volumen.

Liz y Patty hicieron sus típicos cálculos para hacer más certero el golpe, mientras Kid apuntaba a su oponente.

_-Tasa de resonancia estable. Interferencia del 0,2%._

_-Completada la carga de almas en agujas negras._

_-Retroalimentación en cuatro… tres… dos… uno…_

_-Disparemos :3_

_Kid acabó en un susurro __**-Death Cannon.**_

Entonces disparó. Dos balas les acertaron directas, y al impactar, una bola de humo llenó el escenario de Las puertas de Death City. Unos minutos después, tras haberse disipado todo, Sid y Nygus estaban tirados en el suelo, aturdidos y por consecuente, vencidos.

Kid había ganado. Pero se habían cargado su ropa y al no aguantar más, se desmayó con los ojos medio desorbitados, llorando. Las hermanas se acercaron y le miraron divertidas.

-Mira que es delicado.

-¡Onee-chan! ¡Ganamos el tercer combate! ^^ - Liz y Patty se chocaron las palmas, y así concluyó la problemática tercera ronda para los tres.

**Un aplauso para ellos! :3**

**Se despide hasta la próxima, Jumpy :D Review? 9.9 plis…**


	7. Una semifinal a flor de piel

**¡Llegamos al capi 7! ^3^  
Aviso; puede que este capítulo os traiga una desilusión, a mí la primera x3 Pero bueno, así es el drama :S**

-  
_Shinigami-sama ya sabía que ellos disputarían la final._

_Sabía que ellos tenían potencial suficiente como para hacerlo y lograrlo. Era consciente de que no sólo estudiantes se habían inscrito, sino antiguos enemigos, y hasta profesores. Pero había algo en sus vibraciones que los hacía… Diferentes al resto. Más capaces de afrontar adversidades._

_Él había estado todo el torneo atento. Y lo único que había logrado era hacer más creíble que Black Star y Tsubaki, Soul y Maka y cómo no, Death the Kid y las hermanas Thompson eran los de más potencial del torneo, o más bien, del Shibusen y Death City._

_¿Y por qué era así? La respuesta estaba… En todo lo que habían vivido juntos. Las derrotas, las heridas, los momentos clave, las victorias, la experiencia que habían adquirido… Les hacía unos rivales inexpugnables._

_Pero sólo uno se haría con la victoria… Así que en los últimos combates que aguardaban a cada uno de ellos la prioridad sería vencer._

_Era una pena, pero era así._

…  
Efectivamente, estaban decidiendo dos últimos combates, entre los tres grupos finalistas, de este esperado torneo que se había diferido hacía ya varias semanas. Ya os imagináis de quienes se trataban… En efecto, la técnica de guadaña y su compañero, seguidos del ególatra asesino ninja y su compañera, terminando con el perfeccionista técnico de pistolas y sus dos compañeras. El grupo sabía que habría una grandísima presión y rivalidad en las batallas que les esperaban. Así que antes de que comenzaran esos días, decidieron hacer una promesa.

-Prometemos que entre nosotros no afectarán las batallas. Prometemos dar lo mejor de nosotros en el ring. Prometemos no olvidar, pero siempre perdonar, y respetar la victoria y derrota ajena.

Una promesa que perduraría. O eso esperaban.

Al día siguiente, llenos de intriga y nervios, todos esperaron plantados frente a la pantalla de sus móviles a que les llegara el mensaje que marcaría la semifinal (Incluidos Black Star y Tsubaki, que acabaron averiguando por dónde se informaba del torneo ewe''). Dos de ellos pelearían; el tercero, sería el que más puntos habría reunido, y esperaría al vencedor en la ronda siguiente.

¡Ring, ring!

Dos de los técnicos dieron un respingo al ver que su móvil había empezado a sonar.

_Black Star y Tsubaki vs. Death the Kid, Liz y Patty. __2:29 del mediodía en las puertas del Shibusen._

Maka y Soul suspiraron al mismo tiempo, al ver que habían pasado sin necesidad de combatir la final. De la misma manera, el chico muerte y su rival caminaron hacia el Shibusen, escenario donde justamente se había llevado a cabo la primera ronda. Les esperaba un largo combate.

Ambos se encontraron en el escenario de la pelea. Hubo un silencio sepulcral entre ellos. Kid y Black Star habían guardado desde siempre una rivalidad en el fondo, e iban a dejarla salir, aunque sólo fuese durante un combate.

-¿Sabes lo que te espera? Te ha tocado combatir contra la ira de los dioses. – Dijo Black Star. A la misma vez miró a Tsubaki, quien entendiendo la orden, se transformó en hoz encadenada.

-Tú siempre fanfarroneando. Veremos quién gana y quién no. – Liz y Patty se transformaron en pistolas que Kid sujetó como un maestro. Los técnicos se lanzaron entre ellos miradas frívolas. En ese entonces, dieron las 2:29, y se lanzaron espontáneamente hacia su oponente a gran velocidad.

Black Star tomó con seguridad la delantera, golpeando una de las armas de Kid en el instante donde mantuvieron contacto. Esa pistola que resultó ser Patty, cayó de sus manos y se deslizó a varios metros de Kid, quien observó la trayectoria, y luego la mirada satisfecha de Black Star; le había salido a la perfección.

Kid intentó recuperar la pistola que le faltaba, pero Black Star fue más rápido y se interpuso entre Patty y su técnico, para así aprovechar y atacarle. Rápidamente, Tsubaki se transformó en su forma Wakizashi, ese sable corto que se hacía más liviano y fácil de usar, para poder alcanzar a su oponente.

Black Star había tenido en cuenta la debilidad de Kid; simetría. Si no luchaba con sus dos armas, se veía incapaz de atacar.

El técnico de pistola esquivó por apenas milímetros la cuchillada de Black Star, que le habría podido dejar en el suelo, a pesar de la apariencia ''inofensiva'' del Wakizashi. Entonces, justo en el momento en que el atacante se vió desprevenido, Kid aprovechó para pasar por un lado y recoger a Patty.

-¡Arigatou, Kid-kun! – Decía Patty con su tono infantil.

Pero Kid no perdió el tiempo. Apuntó con una de sus pistolas a la espalda de Black Star, y apretó el gatillo sin remordimiento contra su sorprendido rival, que no tuvo tiempo de evadir el disparo.

La sonda que emitía la pistola pareció atravesar a Black Star. Él soltó un gemido, mordiéndose los labios, pero consiguió mantenerse y se volvió a alejar de su rival. Si se hubiera tratado de balas verdaderas, no se quería imaginar lo que hubiera pasado.

Volvieron los momentos de tensión. Y por consecuente, las miradas frívolas entre ellos.

-Quien ríe el último, ríe mejor. – Musitó Kid.

-Ha sido sólo el comienzo. ¡Onee-sama ganará a cualquiera que se le imponga! ¡Jua, jua! – Black Star se carcajeaba frente a Kid. Y, para colmo de Tsubaki, empezó su discurso de siempre. - ¡Soy el mejor! ¡Soy tu dios, y para empezar, deberías temerme, o como muy poco, sentirte honrado de pelear contra alguien como yo! – Su arma se sentía impotente al ver que por muchos consejos y por mucho que le recordaba, no se centraba en el combate, y seguía riéndose.

Kid ya había contado con eso. Aprovechó para cargar su resonancia de alma, que con suerte acabaría con el combate. Con una sonrisa, pasó a la fase en la cual le aparecían esos mortales cañones en lugar de las pistolas.

Pero Black Star se había percatado. Kid susurró algo despectivo al ver que ya sabía que lo iba a atacar, pero no se esperaba que por orgullo… Se negara a evadirlo.

-¡Black Star! ¡Corre…! ¡Nos va a dar! – Suplicaba Tsubaki.

-¡Échame lo que quieras! ¡Para el técnico más fuerte, serán cosquillas! ¡Ja, ja!

Así que Kid tenía a su rival a tiro. Perfecto. Tenía el pase asegurado a la final. Con una mirada de satisfacción, apuntó a Black Star.

-**Death Cannon.**

Una luz cegó a Black Star y Tsubaki. El técnico fue alcanzado de lleno, como se esperaba, por las balas del Death Cannon.

Kid observó con los ojos entrecerrados y una pequeña sonrisa cómo el humo brotaba de las balas, que habían acertado a su objetivo. Las armas regresaron a su forma humana. La verdad, le había resultado fácil, pensaba que el chaval oponente mostraría más resistencia. Tras haberse esfumado el humo, como tantas veces lo habría hecho, Kid observó que una silueta estaba… ¡En pie! Pero… Era imposible… ¡Que a alguien le acertara su cañón de la muerte y saliera ileso!

Algo raro estaba sucediendo.

Era Black Star, como había pensado, pero… No sentía su presencia. Kid y las hermanas lo miraron muy sorprendidas. Entonces, la figura de Black Star empezó a esfumarse, siendo sustituida por su arma; Tsubaki. Ahora estaba todo claro.

-**Dummy Star.**

Tsubaki cayó al suelo, toda magullada tras pronunciar esas últimas palabras, ya que había sido acertada de pleno por el Death Cannon.

-Entonces, si esa era Tsubaki, Black Star…

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. El chico que había sido sustituido por Tsubaki unos segundos atacó a Kid por la espalda, sin posibilidad de que las Thompson pudieran hacer algo.

**-¡Kokusei Big Wave!**

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó Kid, antes de ser acertado por un puño por la espalda, el cual liberó una gran energía sobre él. Eran las vibraciones de Black Star, que había usado esa potente técnica sobre él, sin que las hermanas ni Kid se percatasen a tiempo.

Kid cayó al suelo tras haber sido atacado. Era una táctica genial, ni se le presentaba que fuera idea del ególatra chico.

Así acabó el torneo para él. Frustrante…

Tosió sangre y miró desde el suelo a Black Star, quién fruncía el ceño, muy satisfecho de haber ganado. Luego el chico vencido suspiró, y se levantó, medio tambaleándose. Miró hacia otro lado y farfulló, después de limpiarse los labios y barbilla ensangrentados;

-Mpf… Supongo que he perdido.

Black Star ríe. Luego, le tiende la mano. - ¿Sabes? Has estado big. ¡Casi tan big como yo! - Le guiña un ojo y ambos se dan las manos.

Nunca pensó que pudiera ponerse tan deportivo, y mucho más tras haber ganado. Pero él decidió olvidar la derrota, un Shinigami tendría muchas más posibilidades de destacar. Black Star, por su parte, consiguió que la victoria no se le subiera mucho a la cabeza. Se centró en Tsubaki; le tendió la mano y la ayudó a levantarse.

-¡Has visto, qué big que he estado! - Sonríe.

-…Hai… - Tsubaki mira a otro lado y se acaricia las heridas, con gestos de dolor.

Black Star la mira no muy convencido, y agrega: - Mm… te tengo que ver eso.

-N-no… no hace falta, me curaré yo…

-Gracias.

Ese último comentario asombró a Tsubaki. Incluso a Black Star le asombró que él mismo pronunciase esa palabra jamás. Pero al fin y al cabo, pensó, nunca habría estado donde está sin ella.

Era lo mínimo que le podía decir a la más fuerte, después de él.

**Awwww! ^^ ¡Qué bonitooom! :3**

**No es por spoilear, pero… Yo a esta historia le hecho unos dos capítulos más de vida :P Jejeje Cx**

**En fin, que espero que os siga gustando, y que el final no os deje con ganas ^^ Prepararos para el capi que viene! 8D**

**Pd: A mí también me dolió que perdiese Kid x3…**


	8. Amistad aparte

**Y llegó la esperada final… ^^ Sorry por tardar, hubo contratiempos -.-''**

**Ok ok, no me enrollo x3 Adelante con el capi ****C:**

Un nudo en la garganta se formaba entre los rivales. Los cuatro finalistas se quedarían en dos ganadores en ese combate. Por fin la esperada final, que a la vez, traía inseguridades y esperanzas a los técnicos y armas. Incluyendo desilusiones.

No se contendrían; lo echarían todo en la batalla. Ignorando que eran amigos, tratando de ignorar ese peso en el corazón. Sería una de las batallas más decisivas entre los cuatro alumnos del Shibusen. Y pensar que todo comenzó con una propaganda…

Esta vez, no recibirían mensaje, no tendrían hora fija, y el escenario ya estaba decidido. No se había informado de ello, pero la final se disputaría en un estadio colosal, pensado para darlo todo. Incluso habría público, en el cual se encontrarían a los que habían fallado en el camino a la cima.

Jamás habían luchado de esa manera… Los chicos estaban excitados por todo eso, y dispuestos a llegar al final y ganar. Pero, tal y como sabían, tan sólo quedaría el ganador.

Soul y Maka se preparaban. La chica se colocó su gabardina de siempre sobre su corriente ropa uniformada. Se puso los guantes y se apretó las coletas. Del mismo modo, Soul se ponía su característica cinta en el pelo, seguida de su chaqueta deportiva.

Antes de salir, intercambiaron una mirada inexpresiva y sostenida. Maka le miró el brazo que había salido herido en la primera ronda, preocupada, a lo que Soul le contestó con voz serena.

-No te preocupes, está mucho mejor.

Los dos se sonrieron, y se chocaron las palmas. Una de las claves sería la sincronía, no lo podían olvidar.

La otra pareja…

Black Star estaba mirándose al espejo mientras practicaba sus gestos de ególatra. Tsubaki se preparaba, y al terminar, miró divertida a su técnico.

-¡Has visto, Tsubaki! ¡Yahoo! ¡Hoy estaré radiante!

-Hai. - Rió. Su compañero siempre había sido así, y lo agradecía, junto a él había ido adquiriendo confianza. Era como si el mundo y sus preocupaciones no existieran cuando Black Star pensaba en sí mismo. Al pensar eso, Tsubaki no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

-Tsubaki. - Dijo Black Star, con tono más calmado.

-… ¿Hm?

-¿Cómo estás? En la pelea contra Kid saliste malparada.

-Etto… Hai, estoy perfectamente. Demos lo mejor de nosotros, ¿eh? - Sonrió a su técnico, antes de salir al estadio, donde aclamaciones y gritos del público se mezclaban.  
Ambos habían salido y estaban uno enfrente de otro. Black Star vs. Maka. Qué extraño se hacía…

-No me importa que seas una chica, voy a ganar, ¿sabes?

-Que el combate decida, baka. - Dijo sonriendo la técnica.

Soul lanzó una mirada cómplice a Black Star. Iba a luchar contra su colega, su amigo, pero no por eso se iba a dejar vencer. Los minutos antes de comenzar el combate se hicieron eternos. Parecía que el mundo se hubiera parado. Con el corazón a punto de salírseles del pecho, esperaron al pitido inicial.

Maka y Black Star echaron una mirada al estadio, reconociendo algunas caras. Muchos alumnos, muchos profesores… Estaban allí, en exclusiva para verles pelear. No podían defraudarles, después de haberles confiado esa oportunidad.

Igualmente, Kid. Había perdido la semifinal, por desgracia, pero ¿iba por eso a perderse el combate? Ni hablar.

Así que su objetivo aparte de ganar, era no defraudar a sus amigos y ofrecerles un combate justo, dejándose la piel en el mismo.

Maka ya había empuñado a su guadaña, de la misma forma que Black Star tenía en sus manos a la forma Shuriken de Tsubaki.

El esperado pitido. El silencio sepulcral después de haberlo escuchado, todo el público dejó de animar por un segundo. Las voces de Soul y Tsubaki transformados en arma, pronunciaron cada uno a su técnico, la misma palabra.

-_Ganemos_.

Maka echó a correr hacia su oponente, que parecía querer defenderse en vez de atacar. La chica frunció el ceño, antes de acercarse aún más a su rival, que lanzó el Shuriken contra ella. Desvió su trayectoria con la guadaña, y atacó a Black Star de una tajada, pero él la esquivó, llegando sólo a desgarrarle la camiseta.

El ninja apretó los dientes y capturó a su Shuriken de un salto. Decidió usar otro modo.

-Tsubaki, modo hoz encadenada.

-¡Hai! - La chica se transformó al momento.

Maka observó cómo Tsubaki se transformaba, impotente. Había conseguido desviar el ataque, pero debía tomar la delantera de alguna forma, ¿cuál?... Se fue convenciendo de que Black Star tenía más posibilidades de ganar, teniendo en cuenta la versatilidad de su arma.

Kid observaba callado el combate desde las gradas. ''Black Star lleva la delantera'' Pensó, de la misma forma que Maka.

-¡MAKA!

Soul espabiló a Maka. La chica estaba tan volcada en pensar en un plan, que no se percató de que Black Star había lanzado las cadenas de la hoz contra ella, así que el técnico la atrapó de un tobillo, sin que ella pudiese contraatacar. Le maldeció por lo bajo, sorprendida por el ataque. La arrastró hacia él, mientras que la técnica intentaba zafarse.

Cuando estuvo más cerca, Black Star le lanzó la hoz contraria de la que había usado para retenerla, que Maka de milagro pudo esquivar. Logró soltarse, saltó y en el aire, aprovechó para atacar a Black Star, pero este retuvo la afilada hoja con las cadenas.

Gotas de sudor caían de los rostros de los dos técnicos.

Ambos se separaron, manteniendo esa posición unos segundos. De fondo, se escuchaban los vítores de los espectadores. La verdad es que reconfortaba.

A Maka le asustaba decirle a Soul que no sabía qué hacer para ganar. ¿Se acababan las posibilidades para ellos? ¿Perderían? Puf, preocuparse ahora mismo era mala alternativa. Maka miró a Soul en su forma de guadaña, meditando en un nuevo plan, cuando de repente el chico la sacó de sus pensamientos, igual que antes.

-¡MAKA! ¡Céntrate!

-¿Q-qué?  
Miró a su rival. Acababa de completar el sable demoníaco, maldita sea, no paraba de sacarse ases de la manga… Maka empuñó con fuerza a Soul, esperando el potente ataque de Black Star, que por entonces ya tenía esas marcas en el rostro, que caracterizaban al sable demoníaco, atacase.

Vio con sus ojos cómo terminaba de cargarlo. Cómo sonreía con malicia, y por último, cómo se lanzaba hacia ella. Estaba desprevenida y lo único que pudo hacer era bloquear el ataque con el mango de la guadaña. Chocaron y un destello surgió. Black Star hacía fuerza, y Maka también. Ambos hacían tanta fuerza que entre las vibraciones de ambos, saltaron chispas. Si la técnica dejaba de hacerla, su enemigo la ensartaría con ese maldito sable, y el combate acabaría.

Se desconcentró un segundo al escuchar unos gritos contenidos. Era Soul, que había sido alcanzado en la herida surgida de la primera ronda. Tremendo baka, había dicho a su compañera que estaba bien, pero había mentido…

Al disminuir levemente la fuerza, Maka perdió potencia, y así fue vencida por Black Star. La técnica dejó que esa fuerza la empujara hacia atrás, cayendo varios metros atrás al suelo, y soltando a Soul, quién cayó al lado de ella. Levantó la cabeza y tosió; afortunadamente, el sable no la había alcanzado, pero al chico…

Maka gritó el nombre de su arma con angustia, mientras intentaba recogerlo, pero antes de llegar, Black Star la alcanzó, pues había usado el Speedo Star para llegar rápidamente donde estaba ella. Notó que una hoja atravesaba parte de su estómago…

-¡M…ma…MAKAAA! - Dijo Soul, al presenciar todo el ataque de Black Star, y por consecuente, que Maka había sido alcanzada.

Cayó tambaleándose al suelo, quedando arrodillada. Se pasó una mano por el estómago, para después mirársela con los ojos muy abiertos y comprobar que, efectivamente, estaba sangrando.

De nuevo, no se percató de que Black Star volvía a atacarla, pero antes de alcanzarla… Soul se interpuso. Otra vez. Su brazo se transformó en guadaña para retener el golpe del sable demoníaco, mientras contenía el dolor. Maka le gritó enfadada, aunque sin fuerzas.

-¡BAKA! ¡Me dijiste que estabas bien!

-¡Y qué quieres que te diga! ¡No me habrías dejado combatir si te hubieras enterado de que me dolía! - Le respondió entre dientes Soul, aguantando el poder del sable a duras penas.  
Black Star se interpuso en la conversación. - ¡Oh, venga ya! ¡Vinimos aquí a por un combate, pero estáis muy por debajo de un dios como yo, os ganaré sin problema! - Dicho esto, aumentó la fuerza que ejercía en el sable, lo que obligó a Soul a dar un paso atrás. De un salto, el chico guadaña evadió a Black Star, y miró a Maka con una sonrisa en la boca, mientras el sudor corría de sus mejillas.

-Eso digo yo… ¡Vinimos aquí a por un combate! No es un combate si sólo lucha uno. - Mira a Maka, quién había calmado su respiración, antes alterada.

Ambos se envían miradas de complicidad, antes de pronunciar uno de los factores para ganar al mismo tiempo.  
-_Sincronía_.

Soul se transforma en guadaña, y Maka lo empuña, con fuerzas que salían de flaqueza, ya que seguía herida de gravedad. - Allá vamos, Soul.

-Hai.

**¡Tamashii no Kyoume!**

De nuevo, el caza brujas. El poderoso caza brujas. Black Star, tras haber mantenido activo el sable demoníaco, dejaba que Tsubaki volviese a su forma de Shuriken, mientras que, sin defensa alguna, observa cómo la guadaña y las vibraciones de Maka adquirían potencia. Lo iba a resistir, de la misma forma que resistió el ataque de Kid. Estaba seguro.

-¡**Caza**…! – Musitó Maka, haciendo el último esfuerzo.

-¡…**Brujas**! – Acabó Soul, con un sonrisa en la boca.

Y ambos dieron el último empujón para lanzar contra su oponente el Caza Brujas.

En las gradas, Kid observaba toda la escena estupefacto. No tenía ni idea de que Soul y Maka tuvieran tanta fuerza juntos; parecía la resonancia más potente que habían llevado a cabo.

Como se había pensado antes, Black Star, quien intentó retener esa fuerza con las manos aunque sin éxito, fue alcanzado, ante la mirada de espanto de Tsubaki.

Maka estaba débil. Se balanceó y luchó por no caer, mientras miraba cómo la resonancia explotaba a mucha distancia de ellos. Soul volvió a su forma humana para sostener a Maka y que no cayese, mientras observaba junto a ella.

-¡No… podrá… conmigo! ¡YO SOY DIOS! – Y tras una risotada, Black Star se impuso más en sostener la fuerza, que cada vez estaba más cerca de vencerle. Segundos de tensión palparon el ambiente, hasta que toda esa fuerza explotó en las manos del chico, cayendo al suelo, casi sin fuerzas.

Maka hizo un gesto de desconfianza después de haber caído el chico. Con la voz débil, pidió a Soul, que seguía sosteniéndola, que le llevara donde Black Star estaba, y aceptó. A paso lento, se aproximaron al aparentemente vencido rival.

Desprevenidos, Maka y Soul notaron que su rival aún se movía. Y en el acto Soul se transformó en guadaña, por seguridad. Maka lo sujetó sin fuerza, y medio mareada.

Entonces le oyeron susurrar algo. Black Star rió débil, y les miró desde el suelo.

-Habéis caído…

-¿Eeh? – Dijeron Maka y Soul a coro. Miraron al suelo y con un gesto de horror, comprobaron que la forma de hoz encadenada de Tsubaki formaba una estrella.

**-Tamashii no Kyoume… ****Shield Star. **– Terminó Tsubaki, antes de hacer la estrella más estrecha hasta atrapar a Soul y Maka y dejarles inmóviles. En esto, Black Star se levantó, y de un puñetazo en el estómago, introdució sus vibraciones en la, entonces vulnerable Maka.

La chica se dejó caer, cuando Tsubaki aflojó las cadenas antes de volver a su forma humana, vencida. Con los ojos muy abiertos y perdidos, quedó inconsciente, dejando brotar un hilo de sangre de su boca. Soul corrió a su lado, y la miró muy preocupado, intentando reanimarla.

Los aplausos se habían hecho mucho más intensos; había un ganador. Black Star los recibió con las manos en alto.

No lo podían creer, pero Maka y Soul habían perdido.

Entonces una camilla seguida de dos hombres subieron a la malherida chica, después de que Soul despidiera de ella, acariciándole una mejilla. Antes de verla irse, el chico se fijó que una lágrima había corrido de sus ojos. Tsubaki le puso una mano en el hombro.

-No te preocupes, se recuperará. Ya la conoces… - Soul se volteó y miró a Tsubaki, algo más calmado, para después acercarse al técnico ganador, que estaba flipando en colores con tantos vítores.

-Eh, payaso. – Black Star se dió la vuelta y miró desafiante a Soul. Luego, ambos rieron y se chocaron las palmas.

-¡Yahoo! ¡Te dije que ganaría!

Soul resopló, y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. – Supongo que ha sido un combate justo. Pero ahora, tengo que ver a alguien… Enhorabuena baka, has ganado. – Le dio varias palmadas y se marchó donde la camilla se había llevado a su compañera.

Anduvo por los pasillos del interior del estadio perdido. Hasta que entró en la enfermería. La sala de espera estaba vacía, salvo por… Kid y sus compañeras. Ambos se lanzaron una mirada estricta.

-Ya está consciente. – Rompió el hielo Kid.

-Voy a verla… - Soul se dirigía a la puerta, cuando la mano de Kid lo retuvo por un momento.

-Buen combate…

Soul gesticuló un ''gracias'', antes de llamar a la puerta y entrar al fin en la habitación. Maka estaba en la cama, con algunas zonas vendadas. Miró a Soul y apartó la mirada, molesta.

El chaval se le acercó con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa serena marcada en sus labios. Se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama y miró a Maka.

-¿Cómo estás?

La chica se quedó callada. No le dolía, pero aparte no quería preocuparle. Empezó a pensar que le había defraudado, y dejó que su flequillo tapara sus ojos, escondiendo las ganas de llorar.

-Por mi culpa perdimos.

-No te comas el coco por eso. – Soul se arrodilló a la cama y le habló con una voz dulce, apartándole el flequillo de la cara y limpiándole las pequeñas lágrimas que caían de sus mejillas. – Las princesas no lloran.

Maka se ruborizó y miró a Soul a los ojos. Estaban muy cerca, cada vez más cerca… Hasta que sus labios contactaron. Fue un beso largo, dulce, tierno… pero sobre todo, inesperado para la colorada chica.

Se separaron, sin decir una palabra. Maka estaba parada por la sorpresa, mientras que Soul se sentía por dentro como si… Hubiera hecho algo que debería haber hecho hacía mucho.

Recordó al demonio que hacía semanas le había dicho aquella frase que tanto le había estado preocupando. ''¿Vas a dejar que acabe así?'' No, él no era de esos. Así que se levantó, se sacudió el pantalón y antes de salir de la habitación, miró a Maka y agregó:

-¿Te traigo un zumo?

-C-claro.

Y la puerta se cerró tras de él.

**TATAAAN! x3 Ahí la tenéis, me quedó largo, pero eso queríais no? C:**

**¿Qué tal quedó? :D Espero que les haya gustado, cuando pueda subiré el epílogo cortito ^^ Incluyendo agradecimientos y todo eso ;3 Graache por leer! 8D**


	9. Epílogo

_*Flashback*_

''_¡Y aquí tenemos a Black Star y a Tsubaki…! ¡Los ganadores de la primera edición de Deathgames!''_

_Un presentador con cara de chupa cámaras presentaba a los ganadores. Black Star y Tsubaki en el primer puesto, Maka y Soul en el segundo, y Death the Kid, Patty y Liz en el tercero y último. Cada uno estaba de pie en un lado, esperando a que les entregasen los premios._

_En el estadio, los incesantes vítores se habían hecho todavía más fuertes. Soul se fijó en que cada premiado tenía heridas y vendajes. Parecía que ese torneo había traído mucha sangre, pero… ¿Era lo que contaba la victoria y el sentirse reconfortado de haber ganado? En todo caso, el chico pasaba de todo ese rollo. Como si queda segundo, como si queda primero. Había ganado otra cosa mucho mejor; el corazón de Maka, que era el mejor de todos los premios._

_Aquel día se entregaron los trofeos a tres técnicos y cuatro armas, que tras muchas semanas de preparación y combatir, se habían ganado la victoria, cada uno a su manera._

_*Fin flashback*_

-Aún no sé para qué nos inscribimos en ese torneo.

-La verdad es que fue una estúpida idea.

-¿Eh? ¡Pero si fue idea tu…!

No pudo acabar, vió que Maka lo miraba con cara asesina desde la cocina y se calló. En serio que habían vuelto a los días de siempre…

Un mes había pasado desde que el torneo acabase, y los días habían sido igual de aburridos desde entonces. Bueno, aburridos en el buen sentido; el verano estaba para olvidarse de todo, no para inscribirse en torneos que salen de la nada ni para quejarse del aburrimiento.

En lo que se refería a Soul-Maka, como si no hubiese pasado nada, como si ese beso no hubiera existido. La verdad, fue un reflejo instantáneo de parte de Soul. No lo repetían por vergüenza. Eran compañeros, no se podían querer, pensaban. Pero desde entonces… Habían estado un poco más conectados, e incluso habían tenido sus momentos… En fin, esa es otra historia.

Black Star y Tsubaki se habían quedado en Death City en vez del volver al norte, pues se habían esperado a recuperarse de las heridas. Cortesía de Tsubaki, si fuera por el otro bobo, se habrían ido adonde fuera con las heridas que fueran.

Death the Kid y sus compañeras habían seguido un entrenamiento impuesto por ellos mismos. Tenían su espinita, ya que habían quedado terceros.

Pero en la medida de lo posible, todo había marchado como usualmente lo hacía.

El recuerdo que les quedó del verano a Maka y Soul, más fuerte que todo lo que habían vivido junto, incluido el torneo, fue ese momento dentro de la enfermería, que posiblemente se les grabaría por la eternidad.

Desde ese comienzo del mes de Julio hasta mediados del mes de Septiembre, fue un verano corriente… por lo general.

**Ains T^T Que lloro x)**

**Bueno, agradecimientos ^^ ¡Se os quiere!**

**Yumary-chan 27**

**Niixuiix**

**Arlenes**

**Y en fin, a todo dios que lea esto :3 Por favor, un review diciendo qué te pareció ^^…**

**Este fic fue escrito 100% por Jumpy-chan, para los que sufran de paranoia… xD Bueno, como puse en el primer capi, ****Soul eater no es mía, es de la editorial Square Enix y fue ilustrada y escrita por Atsushi Okubo. La trama, by yo ;D**

**¡Besos & gracias, hasta otro fic! =)**


End file.
